


Feferi: Chasten the Lich

by TTMIYH



Series: Homestuck VS The Evil Lich [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bad Ending, Corruption, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Fantasy Violence, Liches, Mermaids, Mind Control, Monster Girls, Monsters, Tentacles, Transformation, Wizard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH
Summary: Unlike most of those to enter the Den of Darkness, Feferi was not much of a fighter. Don't get her wrong, she was born and lived in the abyssal plane, the crushing pressure of ten atmosphere's worth of water giving her strength that was more than enough to snap normal men in two, but she was woefully underpracticed in technique, preferring to use diplomacy to solve problems. For Feferi, the heiress to the Abyssal Throne, fighting was absolutely a last resort, and, unfortunately, one she was denied access to at this very moment.For, you see, additionally unlike our other unfortunate adventurers, Feferi was not here willingly.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Feferi Peixes
Series: Homestuck VS The Evil Lich [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118672
Kudos: 9





	Feferi: Chasten the Lich

Unlike most of those to enter the Den of Darkness, Feferi was not much of a fighter. Don't get her wrong, she was born and lived in the abyssal plane, the crushing pressure of ten atmosphere's worth of water giving her strength that was more than enough to snap normal men in two, but she was woefully underpracticed in technique, preferring to use diplomacy to solve problems. For Feferi, the heiress to the Abyssal Throne, fighting was absolutely a last resort, and, unfortunately, one she was denied access to at this very moment.

For, you see, additionally unlike our other unfortunate adventurers, Feferi was not here willingly. Even with all her strength, and her connection to the elemental plane of water, if you dry out a mermaid long enough, they'll be no more powerful than an ordinary human, if not even weaker. So, that's what her captors did, sneaking into her camp at night with a weak little Rod of Flame and drying her out until she was able to be tied up and made presentable. Two hunter-trackers looking to bring the princess as a political bargaining chip for one of those little mystery cults nearby, the kind that supposedly taught its adherents magic of the Divine.

Everything, of course, went horribly wrong for them to be in the position they were in now. A furious dragon searing the skyline, when a true dragon had not been seen in the area for decades, matching no known descriptions - what else would you do except take cover in the nearest cave system? They weren't even familiar enough with the area to know what they were walking into.

No, unlike the other adventurers we've discussed in these tales, these two bumbling fools, too caught up with arguing with each other, were removed from the equation fairly quickly, via trapped chest. Do not weep for them, for they were scoundrels willing to kidnap a princess. Depending on your point of view of things, and your motivation for reading this yarn, however, you may weep for the princess. We should all know now what comes next, at this point - if not, I (your dearest narrator) strongly recommend you reread one of the past tales, perhaps even all four of them, so you're not caught too much by surprise.

Feferi, using one of the traps, a buzzing sawblade attached to a pressure plate, fairly easily removed the rope bindings from her body, or at least the ones holding her arms behind her hands. For a moment, she looked at them with an odd sort of angry contemplation: surely, they could've made her look prettier than _that_ , even with the way that the rope held her figure over top of her clothing. It was, as she acknowledged a moment later, a very odd thought to suddenly have in the middle of a dungeon, and one she silently dismissed while she worked to untie the rest of the rope from her body, letting it fall by the wayside. Suddenly, she could breathe with the full breadth of her lungs once more, which, while not particularly useful for regaining her strength, would at least making running a fair bit easier.

And so, run she did, she ran down the halls and up the stairwells, every twist and turn hopefully bringing her closer to salvation and escape, unaware of the insidious influence this place was having on her mind. Whenever she found herself at a fork, her brain told her to go one way, thus leading her deeper into the Den of Darkness. Once she realized her brain was untrustworthy and that she should go the opposite of what her first instinct was, then it soon became her second instinct leading her deeper. By the time she found what, to us, is an all-too-familiar spiral staircase, she could tell on some level that her doom awaited.

The air was filled with a thick, ominous fog, lingering by her feet and ankles, creeping up the walls. It was certainly a bit harrowing, yes, but some part of her body _relished_ even the slightest bit of moisture, helping soothe her mind as she padded down the stairwell in her bare feet. If she died, at least she would die with some dignity and damp gills, that was, hopefully, what mattered. She entered the antechamber, its dual, deep pools, the stone (not living) gargoyles pouring water from their mouths, the brick walkway to the amphitheater of Rose's magical experiments, and stepped towards the soft purple light in the distance.

Once she had crossed the brick path, instead of continuing any further, she knelt silently and prayed. Oh, she certainly noticed when a large, looming figure swept over her, towering above her kneeling form, but she paid it no heed, at least, not until addressed. The purple glow of Rose's eyes seemed to harmlessly glint off of Feferi's gaze - perhaps something in her as a creature from an elemental plane - and she felt no more fealty to her than she would any other random undead. "You there, mermaid. Why have you not taken up arms? I'm not unused to creatures reaching my chambers and surrendering at my presence, but there's typically a much larger presence of... histrionics." She said, flicking her bangs out of her face with one hand dramatically.

Feferi shook her head gently, letting her salt-crusted hair flick back and forth. "I have accepted that there is no escape from this place. I was not brought here willingly, and my captors have perished to your traps, assuming you are the master of this domain."

"Mistress, and that I am." Rose replied, bending down into a very slightly comical squat so she could get even just a little bit closer to Feferi's eye level. "There is no escape from here, that is correct. The dungeon itself confounds the senses, it is no magic that I could possibly turn off. Ancient, wicked magic."

"Then please, Mistress, if you must kill me, I know I'm in no position to bargain, but please make it as painless and fast as possible." Feferi requested, and something about it, the pitifulness of it, just filled Rose's shriveled black heart with some kind of odd, raw emotion. "I do not have my trident, I'm sorely dehydrated, and I can feel the dark magic you radiate. I simply don't have a chance in the 12 Hells."

Rose smirked, silently and thoughtfully. "No, I believe we can come to a fairer arrangement than that. Your attire - you are a princess, are you not? I recognize the ribbons of your station."

Feferi looked at her arms with a curious sort of glance. The attire of a mermaid princess was fairly simple, with silken, waterproof robes not entirely unlike a short-sleeved kimono of some kind, her elbows, wrists, and the bottom of her neck decorated with bright fuchsia ribbons. The gill slits above her neck ribbon fluttered slightly, and her fins fanned out before retracting. "I am, Mistress."

Rose's smile turned into a grin. "I believe we could put you to much better use than as a corpse in a mouldering pit somewhere. In fact, I'm so tickled pink by your immediate submission that I'll even give you the luxury of choosing. You can live under me, or die as you so wish."

Feferi looked up at Rose with that pitiful, puppy-dog look, watching her pointer finger crackle with dark magic. "Live, please."

Then, a simple jab to the forehead, and Feferi fell backwards, curling up into a ball. Rose scooped her up with a little telekinetic gesture of her bone-staff, and deposited Feferi in the water for her magic to do its dirty work, albeit not before blowing her two tainted kisses into the murk, staining the water dark black.

Feferi's gills fluttered like mad, ribbons shredding at the sudden, frenetic motion of Feferi's body. Water, sweet water, as tainted as it was, flowed into her, pumped across her gills, both exposed and beneath her robes. Her hair fanned around her like a sea star, her eyes shooting open as blackened veins pulsated across her body, sclerae filling with black. Curiously, only the slightest speckles of purple appeared, irregular splotches, in her irises, even as her third eye shot open across her forehead, her mouth pulling itself into a sharklike rictus grin.

Her legs painlessly grew and lengthened and split, her entire body reforming into something newer, beautiful, a radiating swarm of tentacles emerging from beneath her robe. Her arm fins retracting slightly, turning into only a slight ridge - why? Only Rose knew, and Feferi would know better than to question her design. Each individual tentacle, black and fuchsia in reminiscence of her prior station, had enough strength to break bones, and each sucker contained enough jellyfish-like pneumatocysts to deliver paralytic venom to a whole army of humans. Beautiful little flared ridges grew out of her gills, narrow webbing between her fingers growing even narrower as a propulsive siphon centered itself between her tentacles.

With claw-and-venom-tipped nails, Feferi's arm shot out of the pool, grabbing for the edge. Then, the next arm, slowly pulling her upper torso over the surface to look up at Rose with such adoration and respect. "Thank you, Mistress Rose, for your transformation. Words cannot express how much it means to me - truly." She spoke, hissing through her teeth and a throat-ful of water, with nothing but absolute sincerity in her words.

Rose knelt down, with a wicked little grin painted across her face. "Words cannot, but actions can. Thankfully, I'm in the mood for some chaos, and in uncharacteristically large quantities. Have you any political enemies you wished your old self had the verve to assassinate?"

Feferi broke out into a toothy grin, displaying all those flesh-rending teeth to her new Mistress. "Oh, without a trout. Doubt, I mean. Old halibuts. Habits. Sorry."

Rose let out a tiny chuckle at the puns. "Don't worry, dear. Just go forth and _kill_."

**Author's Note:**

> All comments, kudos, bookmarks, and views are seen, noted, and greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ttmiyh.tumblr.com)  
> [Homestuck Content Creation Station](https://discord.gg/ymB3spr) (come join us and get feedback/encouragement on your fic and art!)


End file.
